


A New Constellation

by Emotional_Spaniard



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Cuddling, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone’s gay, Exams, F/F, F/M, FRENCH SWEARING, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fred and George trauma, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Jokes, Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts, Kissing, LGBT+, Lesbian, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pansexual, Pansmione - Freeform, Parties, Remus is alive, SIRIUS IS ALIVE, Stress, Teddy Lupin - Freeform, Theo and Ron, also a lot of soul searching, cause Draco can speak loads of languages cause he’s good like that, eight year, eight year common room, gender fluid, ginny and Luna, it’s actually kinda good (I think), mentions of mental health, newts, part games, soul searching, spanish swearing, teddy - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: As September looms upon them,  Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide that it would be best to spend another year at Hogwarts to complete their exams, but while they’re there, they discover this year is going to be their hardest - and not just because of exams.Harry is somehow stuck in an endless cycle of insults and flirting with Draco Malfoy, Hermione is being awfully secretive about who she’s dating, and Ron just can’t figure out if Theodore Nott is flirting with him or not.Oh, and add on top of that... having to decide what they want to do in the future and a very dodgy sixth year, who claims to be “Voldemort’s successor.”Yeah. Eight year is going to be so fun.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour, Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Theo Nott, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	A New Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for the mess of authors notes you’re about to read, but trust me, it’s IMPORTANT. If you want to fully understand what’s going on, you need to read this. 
> 
> So a few things you need to know- everyone’s gay. Just to clear it up, here’s a list:
> 
> Harry - gay  
> Draco - gay  
> Ron - bisexual  
> Theo - gay  
> Hermione - pansexual  
> Pansy - lesbian  
> Ginny - gender fluid  
> Luna - pansexual
> 
> Also, Sirius and Remus are together and they’re raising Teddy together. Remus did have Teddy with Tonks, and she did die but their relationship ended way before Teddy was born. 
> 
> Fred is still dead, I’m sorry! I just love writing about how sad George is and their connection. I also thought there still had to be a lot of loss and trauma. 
> 
> There’s a bit of French and Spanish in here because ya girl can *kind of* speak them, but it’s mostly swear words and it’s all translated, so you don’t need to worry about that. 
> 
> This story starts at Grimmauld Place, then moves to the burrow, and then to Hogwarts. 
> 
> My last note - I read a Drarry story with Theo/Ron, and I loved them being super awkward cuties and fell in love with the ship, so that’s why they’re in here. I know it’s not a common ship, but I love them so much. 
> 
> Sirius/Remus and Pansy/Hermione is for my dear friend who I love so much, also pansexual Hermione is for her. Love u. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and tell me your opinion, thank you! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“I can’t believe you’re _forcing_ me to go back there,” Harry huffed as he looked over at his godfather who was - somehow - wrestling the bottle into baby teddy’s mouth. His hair switched to an angry shade of red as he screamed, and tears rolled down his perfect cheeks. 

Harry loved Teddy. If anything, after the war had ended and he’d decided to go back to Grimmauld Place with Remus, Sirius and Teddy, the beautiful little boy had saved him. His adorable giggles and tiny hands (which he often clapped angrily at Harry when he wanted attention) had masked the pain that last year had given to him. Not _completely_ , Harry knew the pain was still there and it would resurface when he returned to Hogwarts, but Teddy had helped. Harry often thought that Teddy was perfect. From his perfect bright eyes to his perfect blue hair which switched shades depending on his mood - he have Harry a sense of purpose.

Someone to be happy for. 

Sirius glared over at him, his dark eyes piercing through him, “we’ve been through this Harry. _Millions_ of times, and I’m not doing this  _now_.”  He gestured to the now blue haired boy in his arms, who was happily sucking on Sirius thumb, giggling happily when Harry stuck out his tongue. “ Where is Remus?” He complained, putting a now sad Teddy (honestly, Harry thought, this boy’s  _ mood swings _ ) down in the high chair, his hair a darkened midnight blue, and his small eyes threatening tears. 

“Sleeping,” he replied, shoving a baby biscuit in his mouth. “Wow, Teddy, these are delicious, want one?  _ Want one _ ?” His voice raised in pitch as he raised the biscuit above teddy’s face, grinning wildly, “Do you? Are you going to be a good boy for daddy?” Teddy opened his wide eyes at him and made grabby hands for the biscuit. Harry wanted to squeal at how cute the gesture was, but he refrained and broke the biscuit in half for himself and teddy instead. 

“Sleeping?” Sirius pretended to ignore Harry’s encounter with Ted, but Harry had seen the grin on his face when he referred to Sirius as Teddy’s dad. Remus had desperately tried to teach Teddy ‘dad’ and ‘papa’, but every time he did, Teddy seemed to have more interest in his milk with dissolved biscuits in. 

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled through a mouthful of food, “Last night was a full moon, he’s getting some sleep. Remember?” He hoisted Teddy on to his hip, kissing the top of his head. 

“Shit,” he cursed, but immediately went to cover his mouth. “Oh,  _crap_ ,  I swore in front of Ted!” 

“First of all,” Remus mumbled tiredly from the doorway, “you guys are really loud. Secondly, stop swearing in front of our son” (this sent Sirius into another burst of happiness and he grinned like a child), “And I can’t believe you forgot about the full moon yesterday. I told you like... eight times? Plus, I think I remember howling like crazy.” He paused. “I had another thing to say. What was it? Oh... I don’t know, I’ll let you know when I’ve had some coffee.” 

Sirius smiled. “Couldn’t hear your howling. I was upstairs and this one-“ he threw a glare at teddy, who was consumed by Harry’s game of peekaboo, “was screaming like a banshee.” 

Remus laughed, but then he perked up from behind his cup, “Harry!” 

He glanced over from where he was playing with teddy, “yes?” 

“I know what I was going to say! Or ask, at least.” He hummed, passing along a cup of tea to Sirius, who accepted it gratefully, and holding one out for Harry. “Have you packed for the burrow? Aren’t you going there for the last week of term?” 

“Um.” He paused. “So. I haven’t packed yet but we’re not due to leave for another three hours and yes, I am going there for the last week. Before you ask, I bought all of my school supplies last weekend. Also -“ 

“That’s your serious voice,” Sirius interrupted, and Remus hummed again in agreement. “What also? I thought everything was planned out?” 

“Well,” he scratched behind his ears, glancing between them. “Malfoy is going back. And Theodore Nott.” He paused again. “And Pansy Parkinson.” 

Harry hadn’t thought of the Slytherins until the letter he received from Mcgonagall yesterday, informing him of their return and that she expected him to behave and act like an adult. Something still bothered him about Draco Malfoy. Something still wasn’t right, a nagging feeling in his gut that always came back when he saw Malfoy or when he was mentioned. And Parkinson? That was going to be hard for Hermione. Her school bully back for the last year, getting in the way in the most crucial year of Hermione’s school year. As for Nott, he didn’t know much. He was quiet, handsome, and smart, Harry often wondered how he’d made it into Slytherin. Probably his pure blood death eater family. 

Sirius finally spoke up, his voice forced, “i thought no Slytherins would be returning, _especially_ after last year.” 

Remus elbowed him in the ribs, but smirked across at Harry. “Well, maybe it gives Harry a chance to _finally_ get a boyfriend. ” 

He coughed on his drink, patting himself on the chest. When he’d finally cleared his throat, his face was red and his green eyes were wide in disgust. “Malfoy and Nott? I think the fuck not.” 

His coming out a few weeks ago had not, surprisingly, shocked anyone. Ron just laughed, and said “I’m bisexual Ron, nice to meet you gay Harry.” Sirius and Remus had been accepting, obviously, and Hermione had just given him an LGBTQ+ book, explaining that everyone knew and everyone else was gay too (or at least on the LGBTQ spectrum). He’d known long ago that Ginny was gender fluid and so when her relationship with Luna, who had always been a beautiful free spirit, he supposed gender didn’t matter to her, took off at the start of summer, everyone had been happy for them. 

“Okay, new rule,” Remus declared, “No swearing at all! We have a baby in the house!”

“Sorry.” He wasn’t, really. 

“Anyway, I’m going to pack for the burrow. Sirius, can you help me?” 

Sirius squinted. “Harry, you’re eighteen.” 

“I feel like I’m eight,” he muttered under his breath. “Guess I’ll just pack by myself,” he declared dramatically, throwing himself up the stairs. He groaned for added affect. 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake,” he heard Sirius murmur. “I’m coming!” 

Harry grinned. 

“Harry,” Sirius groaned for the third time, “For the _last_ time , you do not need 46 t-shirts.” 

“Why?” 

Sirius sat up, discarding the tees that Harry didn’t like, nor need, and looked his godson in the eye. “I know why you’re doing this.” 

“Doing what?” he asked innocently. 

“Dragging this out. Harry, look at me. We’ve been up here for _two hours_ and you and I both know we could’ve packed it with magic but you’re trying to spend as long as possible doing this because you don’t want to leave. You want to tell me why you don’t want to go to the burrow?” 

Harry abandoned his Quidditch robes onto the floor and huffed. “I - i do want to go to the burrow. I mean, I promised Ron and Hermione I’d go, and I love the Weasleys, and Fleur is pregnant, so I really do want to be there but -“ 

“You don’t want to leave Teddy.” 

“I-“ he raised his hands in the air in defeat. “Yeah. I don’t want to leave Ted, or you, or Remus, because right now you guys are the only thing that’s keeping me happy! Teddy is innocent, he doesn’t want to talk about war or how sad he is and neither do you or Remus because you’re happy together! And I just -“ he paused to take a breath, wiping at his eyes. “I _don’t want to leave_. I want to stay in your sunshine as long as I possibly can.” 

“Harry. You make us happy. We’re happy because we’re all together, and no - don’t you dare do that hero complex ‘I need to stay to make you happy’ because you don’t. We will write, and we will send pictures of teddy and I’ll learn how to use that muggle ph- oon-ee thing-“ 

“Phone,” Harry corrected. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll learn to use a phone and send pictures and, um, videos? Whatever they are, and we’ll call and you’ll come home for Christmas. We can be happy apart Harry. And no, it might not be the same, but we love you. We love you and we want you to be happy and I think that doing your NEWTS will be good for you. And we’ve decided on it now, so you’re going.” 

Harry chuckled, which caught Sirius by surprise. “You did the dad thing again.” 

“I-“ Sirius looked at him again, and crossed his arms adamantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now put your books in the damn trunk.” 

“There it was again.” 

“You’re _such_ a little shit,” Sirius pushed his godson’s arm as he stood up, but the words held zero malice. He rolled his eyes as Harry scoured the room for some books, “accio books.” With another wave of his wand, all of Harry’s things came together and re-arranged themselves in the trunk, in piles of clothes, pyjamas, robes, books, and extras. 

“Now you’ve got no arguing to do.”

Sirius did not complain when Harry told him he’d put his dad voice on again. 

“I will see you soon Teddy. Yes I will. _Yes I will_. I love you. Yes, uncle harry loves you.” Harry enveloped the little boy in his arms, and almost cried when Teddy tugged on his unruly black curls with his tiny hands. He had a sad look on his face, as if he knew Harry was leaving. “I’ll be back soon, Ted. I promise. And then we’ll do your first Christmas, yes.” Harry hoisted Teddy up to kiss him on the nose, “I love you monster.” 

He was delighted when Teddy let out an adorable giggle and his hair went a beautiful shade of pastel pink. 

“Harry. Be good. Be civilised. Pay attention in class-“ 

“Sirius,” he groaned, “I don’t need the dad talk right now. Remus will give it to me, then Arthur, then the Minister, then -“ 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, grinning wildly. “What? I thought you liked dad Sirius?” 

He laughed, “hell no. I prefer it when you’re giving me alcohol and acting like my friend,” (they both ignored Remus’ look of horror. After all, he was eighteen now, and did not want another lecture about his alcohol intake) “But I guess I do need another father figure, it would be wrong if I had less than three.” 

Sirius shook his head. “I - I’m going to miss you. Have a good term, don’t hit on too many lads.” With that, he enveloped Harry in a tight but brief hug, ruffling his already unruly hair. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

Next was Remus. After handing a restless Teddy to Sirius, he hugged Harry tight and told him to pass his exams. At this, Harry told him he’d probably only get a D. 

Remus turned, horrified, until he realised Harry  hadn’t made a sex joke and he was talking about grades. “Yeah, d for dead if you bring grades like that home.” 

“I love you all, bye!” 

He turned into the floo and tried not to be sad about the voices and baby giggles behind him, and tried to put on a happy face for the people that he was about to see, his best friends. 

Friends. 

The minute Harry stepped though the floo at the burrow, he was bombarded with hugs from Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and her girlfriend (and Harry’s good friend), Luna. He fought for breath underneath the torrent of affection and accidentally inhaled some ginger and doirty blonde hair. 

After the war, Harry found people were far more affectionate. Being touched, hugging someone - it was a reminder they were all still here and they were safe. In a way, Harry loved it. During his early childhood affection had been a  very rare, if not none at all, occurrence and he felt as if since the age of eleven he’d been trying to make up for the loss of love and contact. 

But right now, love was suffocating him. 

“Guys -“ he struggled out, “cant... breathe!” 

He smiled as they all mumbled their apologies and stepped back. 

Harry noticed Luna and Gin’s hands were intertwined, and he felt a stab at his stomach. It wasn’t jealously, hell, Harry had realised long ago he was gay (he just hadn’t said it aloud or admitted it until after the war, death does things to you) and he definitely didn’t want to be with Ginny or Luna. He wanted that. He wanted to be able to tell someone he loved them and hold their hand and whisper sweet things. He coughed and brushed it off. It was nothing, he was just being far too needy. 

“What is that smell? Is that dinner?” 

Ron mumbled something about chicken and roasties, and grabbed Harry’s arm to pull him toward the dining room. “Come  on , I’m starving .” 

Harry laughed and shoved at his arm, “you’re always starving, Ron.” 

“Piss off.” 

After dinner (and constant pestering off Molly, asking him when he was going to bring his boyfriend home - he’d only laughed and said ‘his non-existent boyfriend) Ron and Harry headed up to his bedroom to play a game of exploding snap before bed. 

Ron threw his cards down for the sixth time after they’d exploded in his face, and pouted sadly. 

“Okay,” Harry said, slowly, “I’m sensing you’re upset about something other than losing exploding snap.” He glanced at his best friend warily, who shrugged. 

Over the summer, Ron had changed drastically, his stress eating had turned into stress exercising, and henow sported a lean figure and a slightly thinner face. Add in a new haircut (short on the sides and long ginger waves on top) and his recent bisexuality, he was, on the surface, completely different. However, it wasn’t the physical change that people noticed more. He was quieter, but when he made jokes they were funny and appreciated, he talked about his feelings more, and often, they talked and hugged. He was easier with his affections, his back pats turned into brief hugs. Harry liked it. Ron was a more grown up - thanks to the trauma - adult, emotional version of himself.

But Harry sensed that Ron was still missing something. “What’s up?” 

He didn’t speak for a while. Every-time Harry thought he was going to, he just closed his mouth again, paused, and took another breath. “I thought -“ he stopped again. He had become more emotional and aware of his feelings, but it was hard for him to put his pride aside and admit something was wrong. “I don’t want this to sound like I’m not appreciative and aware of other peoples problems. I don’t want you to feel like I’m being needy or lonely, I just - don’t, um. Don’t take this the wrong way.” He let his head fall against the wall, his eyes trained on the ceiling. “When I came out as bi, I kind of expected everything to fall into place, you know? Like those stories where people are like ‘oh when I came out everything made sense and falls into place and - “ he cut off, coughing and wiping his eyes aggressively. Ron rarely cried, but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded, as if to let him know it was okay. He was allowed to show emotion. “But now everything’s messier. I mean, we were in a  war,  you died.  Everyone’s traumatised, and add on top of that trying to navigate my love life through  both genders? I guess I’m just a little lonely. And - it’s not like I’m expecting someone to walk up to me and say ‘hey, I love you, want to get coffee?’ Merlin, and then there was the prophet article about the ‘Ron and Harry romance’” he chuckled and Harry grinned. They’d laughed at the article until they couldn’t breathe and their stomachs hurt. “I would never, Harry, you’re kind of my type but it would be  way too weird. I just want to be a normal eighteen year old.” 

Harry smiled, and moved over to hug Ron. He knew he didn’t need to say anything, his best friend just needed someone to listen. 

Not long after that, they went to bed, and Harry let his dreams envelop him and coax him into a deep slumber. 

Grimmauld Place - 

“How do you think he’s going to be?” Remus whispered later that night once they’d got Teddy to sleep.

Sirius sighed and leaned over to kiss his nose lovingly, “What you’re really asking me is ‘how do you think he’ll be at Hogwarts without teddy?’” 

Remus shifted until he was pressed closer to Sirius, and pulled the duvet tighter around them. “You got me.”

The other man seemed to pause to think about the answer, until he turned and looked into Remus’ eyes. “Honestly? Bad. Teddy has saved Harry, and as much as I love Hermione and Ron, I think they’re all caught up in their exams, relationships and trauma to notice that anything is wrong with Harry.” He paused again, thinking carefully. “Remus....what you said earlier, about Malfoy and Nott. Do you think he’d actually go there?” 

He laughed heartedly, “Theodore? Definitely not. I’ve seen the Nott boy and spoken to him, and he’s not Harry’s type. Malfoy, however... I think there’s a lot more there than hatred and silly insults. Not to mention, Draco Malfoy is as gay as a house elf in a tutu.” 

And they slept, waiting for Teddy’s horrifying screams to wake them once more. 


End file.
